That's Life I suppose
by GryffindorCriss
Summary: Told in the point of view of different characters. Chuck and Ned have been trying to have a baby for months, but Chuck keeps having miscarriages. Will they have their family, or will they just have each other? PLZ read!
1. Chuck's POV

That's life

I sighed as I looked at the little stick, for the umpteenth time that year. The two pink lines made me want to be sick.

You see, I'd had IVF so that I could get pregnant with Ned, it was something that we'd both wanted. However, it always ended terribly.

The first time that I became pregnant, I passed my miscarriage off as just "Bad Luck". The second time, I knew something must be up. The third time, it happened again, when I was 10 weeks pregnant, a little later then all the others, which had given us so much hope that it wouldn't happen this time. The next two times were just the same. Now I was pregnant for a 6th time. We weren't about to give up.

I walked out of the kitchen, taking a deep breath. I walked over to Ned and Olive, who were waiting anxiously.

"I'm pregnant, _again_" I muttered, smiling with hope. Ned and Olive smiled and Olive hugged me tightly.

"It'll be alright" she said, and Ned nodded slowly. I, Ned and Olive, knew it wouldn't be alright.

…...

As I lay in hospital at 15 weeks pregnant, I smiled. The nurse doing my scan was beaming too. I looked at Ned and discovered that we were all smiling.

"Well, Miss Pimms, the baby seems healthy, and it's a boy" The nurse said, and she showed us a picture on a screen of our baby. I just hoped that it'd be OK now.

As we walked out of the hospital, I shared a smile with Ned.

"Maybe it'll be fine this time" I told him, putting my gloved hand into his.

"Yeah, maybe" He said. I sighed, I was sure that it would be OK, but I was wary.

…...

We were lying in bed, joined by the plastic separator. I remembered Ned's arm around my shoulder as we both drifted off to sleep.

I was dreaming about our little baby boy. He had dark brown eyes, just like Ned's, and my brown curls. He was so real. Then the turning point came. A hooded figure grabbed him by the arms and he started kicking and screaming "Mummy!". I wanted to grab him back, but I couldn't move.

I was then woken up by Ned's voice.

"Chuck, Chuck! Get up!" He said frantically, stirring me through the separator. I woke up quickly and stared at him, turning on the lamp by my bed.

His face was dark. He had dark rings around his eyes and I saw tears. He didn't say anything. He didn't need to.

I stared at his blood stained hand. I don't know how it managed to get through the separator. Maybe it just got through. I looked down at my night dress and started sobbing.

My nightdress was the same- Except for the blood stained spot around the private area, that shouldn't have been there. I knew that I'd had a miscarriage for the sixth time. I knew who the hooded figure was: Death himself.

Ned started crying too. He was just as upset as I was. He blamed himself whenever this happened, because of his gift. I looked at him and he looked at me and we both pretended to hug each other.

…...

Olive cried too. Even Emerson Cod, who is as tough as stone, cried.

Ned and I barely spoke to each other. There wasn't much going on at the Pie Hole. Until the day a twelve year old Max walked in and asked for a job…..

The bells rang for the first time in ages. We all looked up and saw a young girl walk in, smiling brightly. She skipped up to me and Ned at the counter and smiled at us. She had dark hair, freckles, Emerald Green eyes and the cutest smile that melted your heart.

"I'd like a job please" she said smartly.

"Well, first of all, there aren't many customers. Second; Aren't you a bit too young?" Ned asked.

"First, tomorrow, there'll be a lot more customers. Second; I'm not that young, I'm twelve, not five" she said confidently.

"Right… what's your name then?" he sighed, he always hated hiring new waitresses.

"I'm Max" she said.

"Do you have a last name?" I asked.

"No" Max said.

I raised an eyebrow at this one word. Maybe she'd run away from home or something and did not want anyone to find her. Ned sighed and nodded.

"You have the job" he said and turned away. He was upset still from the miscarriages.

"So, where's your parents?" I asked her, and her smile disappeared.

"Closer then you think" she muttered. What was wrong with her?


	2. Max's POV

Chapter 2: Max's POV

It was my first day working at The Pie Hole. I was right. It was a hell of a lot busier then yesterday. I felt really glad that I had my gift, it told me a lot of important stuff.

Ned and Chuck were in the kitchen, most likely talking about me. I felt sorry for them, they were having troubles conceiving. I knew that it would be alright for them in the end, my gift told me so.

"Max, can we talk to you?" Chuck asked me kindly. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Of course you can" I said sweetly. I skipped to the kitchen that I'd seen ever since I was a baby.

"So, Max, how did you know that we'd have more customers today?" Ned asked.

"I have a gift" I told him.

"You're physic?" I looked at him. No matter how extraordinary my gift was, being physic was just stupid.

"No, well, it's more complex" I said to him. I didn't want to tell him or I'd scar him for life. He could guess.

"You can bring the dead back to life?" he asked quietly, his eyes wide.

"No!" I told him "How would that help me determine when you're going to get more customers?"

"Oh, yeah, stupid idea" he said, trying to cover up. He was always so sweet when he did that.

"It's not" I tell him, smiling up at him. I take his hand into my own and he pulls back. Oh right, can't do that until five years is up. Funny, I'm actually twelve, but I have to wait another five years.

"OK, can you give me another clue?" Chuck asks me. I take a deep breath.

"OK, in five years time, I'll be four years, eleven months, twenty nine days, two hours and fifteen minutes old in exactly that plus seven months" I tell them. They look at me as if I've just told them they're wizards like in Harry Potter, and that they can touch each other, no strings attached.

"Right, I don't know what to do" Ned said. I sigh. Time for the old truth.

"Another clue; I know that in eleven months time, Chuck will have go into labour, seven months pregnant, and she will give birth to a healthy girl" I say. Liam would be so laughing if he saw me try to explain my weird gift to Ned and Chuck.

"I will?" Chuck looks up, hopeful.

"Yeah, now guess my gift" I say.

"You have to be psycho or physic" Ned says to me. I sigh.

"Tell you what, if I give you one more clue, and you can't guess, I'll tell you" I say.

"OK then, give us the last clue" Chuck said.

"Go on the internet and look up CDP" I say. They look confused.

"CDP?" Ned asks me. I nod.

"CDP"

"Oh!" Chuck looks up at me "I know your gift Max" and I know that she's correct this time.


	3. Mixed POV

Chapter 3: Chuck's POV

I'm about to say what I think her gift is, but then, she runs out of the kitchen.

"I'll see you in a minute!" Max shouts, heading into the toilets. I give Ned an odd look, that he mirrors, and we just stand there. Max doesn't come out. We get on with our jobs, and I ponder what Max said. _You will give birth to a healthy baby girl_. It sounded odd, and it cannot be true. I think.

CDP. CDP. CDP. CDP. CDP. What is a CDP? Cool Dumb Plonk? No, she isn't that weird. I remember hearing those letters in my head from a book I once read before I died. I thought long and hard. CDP. Oh, it's come back to me now. Well, one of them has. I think the D means some thing like Displaced. I cannot be sure.

"Chuck, are you OK?" Ned asks. I look up and he's standing there, watching me.

"Yeah, I'm thinking. CDP. I know the D means Displaced or something like that, but I cannot figure out the rest of the puzzle." I told him.

"So, Max is a something Displaced something. Well, so we think." He said.

"Yeah. Um, Ned. Do you think it was true what Max said about I'm going to give birth to a healthy baby girl?"

"Chuck, I don't know. She could just be guessing, or she might be psychic, but not telling us."

I nodded. I wondered how, if she was correct, she could know this.

Max's POV

I walked out of the toilets, hoping that Ned and Chuck would think I just had a heavy period. Or Chuck would think that. Ned would, most likely, be a little grossed out. Well, I did have a heavy, early period, but I went in there for something else too. I look around. It's about Six PM, and The Pie Holes almost closed down. Ned and Chuck are the only staff here now, Olive must of gone home to Randy. I could only imagine the bliss the two would be feeling when Olive discovered she was pregnant. But I could also imagine the guiltiness they'd be feeling too; they could have kids, not Ned and Chuck.

They look over and see me. I skip over to them, and go to talk to them. They look a little unhappy. I sighed. They weren't satisfied yet. I really couldn't tell them, Liam said. They were going to guess.

"You guys will eventually guess, OK?" I tell them. They look at each other, and then back at me. I can't do anymore then look at them and talk to them normally.

"Max, how do you know I'm going to be having a baby in eleven months?" Chuck asked.

"Well, you're in labour after seven months, and you're pregnant in four months. That makes eleven months." I say. It's obvious. I'm twelve and I can do the math for this puzzle.

"But how do you _know_ this information?" Ned asks.

"My gift, duh," I say.

"But what is your gift?" Chuck asked.

"I can't tell you. By the way that phone's going to ring in three, two, one…" And sure enough, the phone rang out, loud and clear. Chuck went to get it.

Chuck's POV

"Hello?" I ask, pressing my ear down onto the phone. There was no need for that.

"CHUCK! I'M PREGNANT!" Olive screamed down the phone. I held the phone a foot away from my ear. Max and Ned can hear it too.

"Wow Olive, that's great!" I say weakly down the phone. I put it back on my ear.

"Oh, Sweetie, I'm sorry, I forgot. I'll get an abortion if you want…." Olive didn't finish her sentence.

"WHAT! NO! KEEP THE BABY! DON'T YOU DARE GET AN ABORTION OLIVE MARIE SNOOK!" Now it's my turn to shout down the phone line. I can actually see her smiling a little now. Well, I think.

"Alright then. If you want, I can give it up for adoption, you can adopt it…." Yet again, I shout down the line at her.

"NOOOO! OLIVE, IT'S YOUR BABY, YOU'RE KEEPING IT AND RAISING IT LIKE A NORMAL PARENT!" Olive laughed down the phone.

"OK, well, I'll see you tomorrow then!" and she hung up.

"Let me guess, Olive's pregnant," Ned said as I pushed the phone down on the receiver again. I nod.

"She's having a girl," Max said.

"Umm, Max, how do you know that she's having a girl?" Ned asked.

"Gift," Max said. She looked over at me, "And you're the Godmother!"

"Wow, really?" I asked. Max nodded.

"And Ned's Godfather," She says.

"Cool," I say.

Later

Ned and I are lying in bed. I was reading this book I found stuffed in the pillow case of my pillow, and as I turned the pages, I sighed contently. This book, The Time Traveller's Wife, it just seemed so familiar, as if it was helping me piece together the mystery surrounding Max. Yet, there was no mention of a CDP.

"Chuck? Are you still awake?" I looked at Ned. He was reading this recipe book that his mum left him on how to make all sorts of pies. I nodded, not taking my eyes off the page.

"Do you want to talk?" He asked. I sighed again, drew my eyes from my book and bookmarked the page, placing it carefully on my bedside table. I shuffled around so that we're looking at each other. He looked tired, we both did.

"What do you wanna talk about?" I asked.

"This whole IVF thing, Chuck, it needs to stop," Traitor, "It's scaring both of us emotionally, and it's physically hurting you too." I said nothing.

"Ned, we can't stop. We both want kids, and, if Max is right, I'll give birth to a healthy girl in eleven months." He stares at me as if I'm mad.

"Max is a twelve year old girl, Chuck, and anyway, I'm meeting the doctor on Saturday, and I'm ending it." I look at him.

"Ending what?" He doesn't look at me.

"I'm getting a vasectomy Chuck." he whispered. I looked at him. I felt the tears grow in my eyes all of a sudden. I knew this day would come, but I didn't know when.

"Ned," I looked at him with great sadness, which must of touched his heart, "It's not your fault. It's mine. It's probably my deaths fault. My death must of killed my reproductive cells, and now, I can't have kids. And now, you probably don't love me." I stormed off, slamming the bathroom door shut behind me. I could hear him trying to get me to come out. After a while of shouting and crying, I finally, and very quietly, opened the door and let Ned in. He didn't say anything.

"Chuck," He said, putting his clothed arm around my shoulder, "Just because we can't have kids, it doesn't mean I don't love you. I love you more now, then the day I brought you back to life. Whatever did you think I would do?"

"I thought that you'd leave me for some one like Olive, That you wouldn't love me anymore," I mumbled. He looked at me.

"I'd never do that Chuck." I could tell by the tone in his voice that he meant it.

"I just hate disappointing you Ned," I said sadly.

"You're not disappointing me, you never do," I looked at him and wished I could hug and kiss him. Oh well. C'est la vie baby.

"OK."

I felt tired, so I mumbled I was going to sleep. Ned nodded, and as soon as I was sure he was asleep, I snuck out of the bedroom, pulled on a jacket, and headed out the door in my slippers. Looking around the apartment block, it was beautiful outside at night, the way the moon shined through the windows and down the stairs, onto the corridor.

I sigh, and headed a few apartments along. I knew where she was. She was

in the old abandoned one, the one that was supposedly haunted. It creeped me out just a little.

Max's POV

I wasn't asleep, despite it being late. I was reading the final Harry Potter book. I liked Ginny being with Harry, I'd always wanted to have red hair.

There was a knock on the door. I leave it overturned, yet marked, on my small camp bed I'd gotten at some cheap store. I open the door, my hair messy, and my braces stuck on my teeth. I stand there shocked. Chuck is standing in front of me, hair messy like mine, a dark jacket over her nightgown- looked snow white clean- and her eyes red. She'd obviously been crying, and my face immediately turned into a worried frown.

"What's up?" I asked.

"C-can I come in?" I nod. She walks in. She's wearing slippers. I offer her a seat. Unfortunately, this apartment only has the one room, plus the toilet, so, it's also my bedroom. Chuck looks at my bed.

"That's where you sleep?" she asks, frowning.

"Yeah, but it's not permanent." I said. She frowned again.

"So, where are your parents, I can't see any other beds, or rooms. Or people."

"I-I live on my own." I say, "My parents, umm, understand. Well, they will. Anyway, why are you up so late?"

"Ned and I had a chat earlier, and I need to tell you something. Ned's having a vasectomy, and I wanted to know if he was, I mean, I trust you more then Ned does. So, will he?" She asked, looking a little hesitant. My face was beyond shock. I sure as hell hadn't seen this coming.

"Oh, well, like I said, eleven months, maybe, actually, what's the month now?" I asked. I was wrong about the whole eleven month thing.

"It's June."

"Shoot! I thought it was February!" I said. Of course, no wonder I thought it was cold in June.

"So, what's your verdict Max?" Chuck said, frowning.

"You have to try now!" I say quickly, "Just one more. You'll have to convince him."

"OK, umm, thanks, I'll see you tomorrow then, at The Pie Hole." I nodded.

When she's gone, I sigh. Liam is probably so worried about me at the minute. I could just imagine dad ruffling his curly brown hair, and telling him I'd be back soon…..Yeah, and giving him my slice of Cherry pie…and mum's reading him _Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire….._and he's closing his blue eyes….falling asleep.

Liam's POV

I'm alone in me and Max's room. I miss her. Daddy said she'd be back soon, and Mummy told me to just be patient, we were all worried about her, grandma, great aunt, even both of My granddad's were worried. As I lay in bed, I pick up my borrowed copy of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. I'm on the first task, and Harry's facing a dragon. I hear mum and dad come up the stairs, and I hide the book underneath my pillow, turn out my lamp, and settle underneath the covers and close my eyes. I hear mum and dad tiptoe into my room. I can hear my mum and dad mutter to each other, saying they're surprised I'm asleep for once, and soon, I actually fall asleep, closing my blue eyes…..

Chuck's POV

I was in the Pie Hole. Max had shown up late, but I secretly let her off, after all, it's not like we paid her.

Ned seemed distant. I decided to launch my attack. Armed with plastic wrap, I walked into the kitchen, and stood in front of Ned.

"Listen, Ned," I said, batting my eyelashes and pouting like a cute little puppy, "Why don't we just try once? If it doesn't work, I promise that I'll give up." I pulled the wrap out of my apron and on his face, kissing him through it. I pull away and put the wrap away.

"Chuck, why do you want to try one more time? We've tried six times already, that's enough!" He said, sounding annoyed. I wasn't going to give up.

"Ned, please, just once! If it works, then you have to forget about the vasectomy thing, however, if it doesn't, you can have a vasectomy, and forget this never happened to us, OK?" Ned looked at me. He nodded weakly.

"One more try." He agreed quietly.

"Thank you." I reached up and kissed him through the plastic wrap.

Just one more try.


	4. Mixed POV again

Chapter 4: Max's POV

When Chuck told me that they were gonna try again, I sighed with relief. That relief became more apparent to me when she told me if it worked, they would think of having another. Brilliant.

I missed Liam more then ever. I wish I could call him, but he would be at school, or out with mum and dad. He was only five, but I knew that he was in safe hands. I'd see him soon. Very soon.

Just before July rolled around, Ned and Chuck had their IVF done. While we waited around the following weeks, waiting to see if Chuck was pregnant, via throwing up, lack of period, ect, ect, we felt mixed emotions. Ned felt worried, and guilty. Chuck felt excited and worried at the same time. I felt excited, and I knew Chuck would have this baby. No doubt.

And then, Chuck threw up. Chuck smiled at me as she walked down the road with me to the Pharmacy to buy a pregnancy test. She told me about throwing up, and how the period hadn't turned up that month. I smiled too. And when the test was positive, Olive was ecstatic. I mean, now she and Chuck would have to endure this together.

One day, when I was just sitting at the counter, it wasn't a very busy day, and I was talking to Ned.

"So, are you looking forward to being a dad?" I asked, smiling. He frowned.

"It's not going to work," He said negatively. I frowned too.

"It _will _work." I said.

"How do you know, you have to have a reason!" He said. I sighed and shook my head.

"You'll know too much one day," I muttered, "Believe me."

"I don't like to believe a lot of people if they don't have sufficient evidence."

"I know," I said. I almost clamped my mouth shut after what I next said, "Your mum once tried to convince you that your dad loved you, but you didn't believe her, so you ran away to find your dad to ask him yourself." He stares at me. Shoot.

"H-how do you know that?" He asked.

"I-I just know." Damn me and my mouth!

"Oh, OK." So, he didn't believe me, typical. They never do. He changed the subject, "Where did you get the charm bracelet?"

I smiled. I had the bracelet in question on my right wrist. "My dad gave it to me on my tenth birthday. Over the years, if I was good, he'd give me a new charm. Sometimes, he'd do it if Liam got something and I didn't." I blinked my eyes and looked at Ned. He was smiling too.

"My dad used to give me sweets if I was good." I nodded with acknowledgement. I knew. Dad does that with Liam too.

"My dad does that with Liam, he adores Liam."

"Liam, who's Liam?" I laugh to myself. Typical.

"My little brother. He's gifted too, but in a different way. Well, sorta. I love him, every night, I'd read Harry Potter to him. He adores it."

"Chuck likes reading." Ned said.

"I know, so do I. Each book is like a little piece of blue sky, a little adventure to me." Ned smiled again.

"That's what Chuck always says."

"I know." We stood there for a little, just smiling, for a little while. I broke the silence.

"You know, you also have a son."

"Really?" I smiled. I've made progress. Like dad says, talking to them gains trust.

"Yeah, but that's a while later," I decided to change the subject, "I'm a bit like you, I don't have many friends. There are a few girls who will grit their teeth and bare it if I decide to sit with them."

"Oh, that's sad. You seem really nice." I smiled.

"Thanks. I mean, there's Lorna, but she's a bit of a, you know, Slut. Hey, don't look at me like that! She is, she prances around in front of people with her skirt this high up her legs!" I demonstrated, putting my hands near where my pants were hidden beneath my tracksuit bottoms. Ned laughed. I grinned, "And then there's the girls in my class. They flip their hair as if they're movie stars!" I flipped my head ridiculously while Ned continued to laugh. "And there's this on girl, Shannon Gonvid, who wears make up even when she's been told of three days in a row not to, she wears her skirt so high you can see her thong _and, _to top it all off, on Halloween, she came into school dressed like a House Bunny, ears and everything!" Ned couldn't stop laughing. When he finally stopped, I decided to be a bit more serious.

"So, are you and Chuck married?" He shook his head. "Then why are you trying for a baby? I mean, you should, but it's just a little bit weird." Ned nodded, but didn't say anything.

"So, how did you know about my dad?" He asked again. I sighed. I was so going to regret starting this conversation.

"I know. And I also know that you found him, and he let you stay for a bit. But one night, you had a nightmare," I tell him. Images of Ned as a little boy flash before my eyes; of him walking down the stairs. "So you went downstairs, and into the Living Room. You saw your dad and this woman, Maurice and Roleston's mum, and they were on the sofa, snogging and, stuff….." I blush. I know that Ned is probably close to tears. I realise that I've just opened up a scar, a scar that has been hidden and ignored for years and years. We said no more.

Chuck's POV

We were in bed. I was reading _The Time Traveller's Wife_, while Ned started falling asleep, but just before he would, he would always suddenly wake up, as if afraid that if he fell asleep, something bad would definitely happen.

In the book, I've just reached the part where Clare and Henry are meeting for the first time in the Meadow behind her parents house (Well, for Clare it's the first time, the first time that Henry met Clare was when he was twenty eight, and she was twenty.), when Clare is six and Henry is thirty six. It's confusing, but I get it pretty quickly.

I was about seven weeks pregnant now. Of course, I was pregnant for fifteen weeks last time, so I hadn't gotten my hopes up too much. Of course, I also believed Max, so when I wasn't reading and I was at work, I would think of baby names. However, the names Max, and then Liam got into my mind when I spoke to Max once. I tried to shake it, and decided that I liked the name Lily.

Pretty soon, I could hear Ned actually asleep. I put my book down, and turned off my lamp. It was almost midnight. I knew I wouldn't be able to wake up and then I'd be late for work, but then again, I could of just blame the pregnancy. _No, it's not the baby's fault, it's my jacked up hormones fault! _

I woke up at half past six the next morning. I ran to the toilet and vomited. I could hear Ned get up in our bedroom and come to find me. With a whole lot of guilt, I realised that this is like the one hundredth time I'd woken him up because I was sick. I felt sorry for him. One day, I'd make it up to him.

One day, when I gave birth.

Liam's POV

I yawned. Mum and Dad were still asleep, and there was still no sign of Max. I went out into the garden and found a pile of clothes. Somehow, I knew that Max was here. I brought the clothes into the house and snuck them into mum and dad's room. While they slept, they looked so peaceful. I decided to wake them up. Jumping on top of them, I woke them up. Laughing and Squealing, I was upside-down, dad hanging me by my ankles. Afterwards, mum says; "Any sign of Max?". I nodded and pointed to the clothes on the floor. "She's gone now mummy, she's gone.". The fun and excitement was gone. Disappointed, I went downstairs and sat by the window, waiting. Come home Max, come home.

Olive's POV

"Hey, Olive, can I have a word with you?" Ned whispered. I nodded and followed him into the kitchen.

"Remember, I don't work here." I reminded him.

"I know." I sat there and wondered what was going on.

"Can you do me a favour?" He asked. "Itty Bitty."

"What's the favour?" I asked him. I knew that it must be something horrible, that I don't want to do, because he rarely called me Itty Bitty then.

"I need you to persuade Chuck to get an abortion." Uh-huh. Thought so.

"Why?" I asked. I was horrified. This was his kid, did he hate it or something, it was an unborn baby for crying out loud!

"Because this thing-"

"Baby, Ned, it's a baby that you and Chuck are having."

"Right, this _baby _is-is- well, it's waking her up early in the morning, and she can't keep her food down- and I'm not the one making it- and, well, she tells me that, despite the number of weeks she's been pregnant for-"

"How many has she been pregnant for?"

"I dunno, I think that now, it's about fifteen weeks."

"Oh, OK. Carry on."

"Well, the baby's kicking so violently that she has bruises on her stomach."

"You're overreacting." But I was worried.

"Chuck!" Ned shouted. Chuck came in, looking dazed. "Show Olive your stomach."

Chuck lifted her top up a little, looking confused. I almost gasped with horror. Ned wasn't kidding. Almost all of her stomach was covered with little purple bruises that only a fetus could manage. She immediately put her top back down.

"Umm, I'm feeling hungry, can I just grab a pie and go?" She asked. Ned nodded. She grabbed a blueberry and left.

"Isn't that her tenth one today?" I asked. Ned nodded. "She's killing herself Ned."

"I know Olive. That's why I need you to do this job for me." I nodded miserably. I didn't know what I was going to do. I buried my head into my hands and sobbed. Ned comforted me, patting me on the back. I didn't know what to do.

Max's POV

I'm horrified. Not by myself for eavesdropping on Ned and Olive's conversation, but for their horrible and Dastardly deed. Olive was Chuck's best friend! And Ned, did he hate this baby? I listened carefully. Olive was sobbing still, but I could still make out the words said in the kitchen.

"Ned, why? Chuck's my best friend! And the-the baby!" Olive cried.

"Olive-"

"Ned, do you hate this baby? Do you feel for it? For it's life?" I agreed with Olive.

"Olive, about the baby, it's got to be done. I mean, I'm not that bothered anymore. And about the hate Olive, yes, I do. It probably won't care, it's a Fetus!" I managed to hold back tears.

"Oh Ned! Why don't you care?" Olive asked. She had stopped crying, and I could understand the full conversation going on.

"Olive, I care about Chuck way too much to hurt her. She might die."

"That's overreacting, don't you think?"

"I just-"

"Ned, say your words carefully. Ned, do you hate this baby?"

"Yes."

"Do you want it to die?"

"Yes."

"Ned, I want to shut up, and go for a bath, Max and Chuck will look after the Pie Hole."

Ned walked out, literally running into me.

"Max? Were you eavesdropping?" He asked.

"Why do you care! Just leave me alone!" I shout. Everybody stops and looks at us. All eyes stare at Ned.

"Max, why are you so upset?" He sounds clueless. I let out a cruel laugh.

"Why don't I just tell Chuck about your little conversation with Olive? Why don't I just announce to the entire restaurant that you want your Girlfriend's best mate to talk her into getting an abortion?" There is a loud gasp and some mutterings.

"Max-" I cut him off with another cruel laugh. I felt like embarrassing him, and so, I would.

"And why? It's because you hate this baby! This baby that you guys have been trying for! You don't even care that your daughter is dieing to meet you, and so she's a little restless! You don't even care that your little girl is going to be your pride and joy!" By this time, I had tears streaming down my cheeks, onto my favourite Denim Jacket, down onto my favourite top and skirt; Denim too.

"Max, please, we'll talk about this later-" He was blushing. I let out a strangled sob.

"The hell we will! You know what? I don't think that this kid could have had a worse father then you, and I feel sorry for her. Have a nice life, Jackass." I stormed out of The Pie Hole, tears streaming down my cheeks. I ran until I reached the floor where Ned and Chuck's (And my rented one) apartment was. I stopped outside their door and sobbed my heart out.

Chuck's POV

Everything was quiet. I sat there, open mouthed. Ned looked embarrassed. I decided that I was the next to get out. I stood up, ignored Ned's attempt to call be back and decided to lock the door on the rooftop, alone, except for my bees, and of course, my baby. Tears drop down my cheeks. I felt glad that Ned wouldn't come after me, there was nobody in the world that I would rather see less then Ned.

Ned's POV

I felt so embarrassed. I decided to try and find Max first. I found her outside my apartment door. She had her face buried in her knees, still silently sobbing, the sobs wracking through her body.

"Hey." I said. She looked up. I hoped that she wouldn't run away again. But she didn't, luckily.

"Oh, hi." Max said, sniffing.

"C-can I sit down?" She nods. We sat there for a few minutes, not speaking, Max wiping her eyes and running nose on her jacket sleeve. I pulled a tissue out of my pocket and handed it to her.

"I'm really sorry Max." I said. She nods. "I didn't mean what I said."

"Th-then why d-did y-you s-say it?" She asks.

"I'm just worried about Chuck. Anyway, why does it upset you?"

"B-because I know that your baby loves you in the future, and you love her."

"You were right to call me a Jackass."

"No, I wasn't." She did something very weird; She crawled into my lap and hugged me. "Nobody in their right mind would call you a Jackass."

"OK, by the way, what is with the lap?"

"Just, can you please, for one crazy moment, shut up about me sitting in your lap?" I nodded.

"So, you said that we're having a daughter."

"Yeah."

"What is she like?" For a moment, I felt like the previous hour or so was forgotten, and I want to know about this child. Max smiled.

"She's tall, and she has your hair." I imagine this girl. "She is very pretty, and she has her mothers eyes. Whenever she's ill, you take a day off, so that you can read her a book. Oh, and she's a bookworm. So, I guess you could say that she's a little like me."

"Wow. And, what about you and your dad?" Max didn't expect this question. She thought for a moment, and then smiled.

"He loves me. By the way, do you really hate this baby?" I considered.

"No. I'm just, worried. You know, about Chuck.." She laughed. It wasn't the high, cruel one that she had given me earlier, it was a silly little one, a nice one.

"Please, you're more worried about actually meeting your daughter. In fact, you don't actually see the birth, but the moment that she is wrapped in a towel, you burst into the hospital and take her into your arms." I laughed. I didn't know if she was telling the truth or not, but I laughed anyway.

Max's POV

"Ned, just promise me something," He looked at me, wondering, "That you'll name her after me." For a minute, he looked a little bit offended.

"Why?" I took a deep breath.

"Because, Max is an unusual name, right? Well, your little girl, she's gifted in an unusual way. It's perfect."

"Yeah, it is." I was surprised, but before my better judgement kicked in, I pecked him on the cheek.

"Thanks. One day, I'll explain every little detail to you and Chuck until your heads explode."

And one day, I will.


	5. More Mixed POV

Chapter 5

Chuck's POV

I was still on the rooftop three hours later. The sun was setting and my bees were humming. I could feel my little baby kicking gently, reassuring me that they were still alive.

I could hear somebody bang on the door. I turned around and shouted over my shoulder; "Go away Ned!"

"It's not Ned, it's Max!" I stood up and let Max on to the rooftop. Her eyes were red, but she was smiling as she relocked the door.

I sat down and Max sat next to me.

"So, I spoke to Ned earlier. He's really sorry, he said that he didn't mean it."

"Men say a lot of things Max, and not all of them things are true."

"I could tell that he was telling the truth."

"How?"

"Because he asked me what your daughter looked like, and he told me that he was just worried, because you're vomiting a lot, and the baby's kicking a little hard." As if to prove her point, the baby gave a hard kick. I winced a little.

Max's POV

Chuck winced. I smiled. So maybe Ned wasn't overreacting. I look out onto the sunset. Chuck touches her stomach, which is bloated a little. Then again, she told me a few days ago that she'd gained about fifteen pounds, which I read some where is more then she should of. But, at least the baby won't starve.

"So, do you know where Ned is?" Chuck asked, standing up. I nodded and stood up too.

"Yeah, he's waiting for you in your apartment." I told her. Ned had told me to tell her this; he said that he wanted me there too.

We went down to the Pie Hole, and went to the apartment, just as Ned told us too. I gasped as Chuck opened the door, and we walked into dimly lit room, full of candles. The room was glowing, the curtains shut, and in the middle of the Living Room, was a table, three chairs, and cutlery, set out ready for a meal. Ned stood next to the table, smiling. I smiled too. This guy could be so romantic when needed.

"Surprise." He said. I heard Chuck breath deeply. I walked over to Ned. "Thanks Max."

"You're welcome, do you want me to make the dinner?" I asked. He nodded. "What would you guys like then?"

"Up to Chuck." We both looked at Chuck, who was gaping at us.

"What would you like Chuck?" I asked. She recovered quickly.

"Umm, how about Spaghetti Bolognaise?" She asked. I nodded and put on an apron that was left on the kitchen counter. I felt my way around the kitchen, and managed to find all the ingredients needed to make the perfect Spaghetti Bolognaise.

Liam's POV

I was sitting in my room. Max hadn't returned yet. I missed her. Why couldn't she have taken me with her? I picked up my book and tried to read. Nothing but blank words. That's not normal for me. Usually, I can imagine an entire town without trying to. Mum comes in. She sits on my bed and strokes my hair. She says to me; "Want to help me make dinner?" I nodded and follow her down the stairs.

"When will Max be home?" I asked.

"Soon." My mum said. Dad came in through the door, and I abandoned my attempt to finish drying a discarded plate. I ran into him and gave him a huge hug. Soon, he was on the floor, begging for mercy, as I pretended to stab him. My mum was laughing in the doorway of the kitchen. My dad called for help, but she just shook her head.

"Max home?" He asked. I shook my head, disappointed that now we were going to stop having fun. "Oh. OK." I just laughed and continued killing him. He laughed too, but the twinkle in his eyes was gone, and he's not my dad being killed anymore. He's just my dad.

Max's POV

Ned and Chuck had finished eating. I could tell that they enjoyed my meal, and the pudding I threw together, and were now drinking a little bit of Alcohol. I, myself, had a sip of the white wine, but burned my throat and stuck to some hot chocolate.

Chuck and Ned were talking, and seemed to have sorted it out by now. Not that they needed anything sorted out, they were the perfect couple. Like Homer and Marge Simpson, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, Ron and Hermione, all of them. I sighed and sat on the kitchen worktop, watching them. They didn't seem to remember that I was still here. I didn't mind. I managed to find a book to read when I was washing up. It was an old looking copy of a cookbook about pies, but I grew interested and soon, I was sitting contently by the candle light in the kitchen, feeling a little sleepy.

Olive's POV

My stomach was huge. There was no denying it. I began to feel a little bit sick. Randy couldn't possibly still want me, could he? I was vomiting, waking him up, eating too much, and I was just so fat.

The man of the moment came in. He hadn't shaved in absolutely ages, and I _loved _it. Who knew that sex during pregnancy was so great?

"Hiya Olive." He said, giving me a peck on the cheek.

"Oh, hi Randy." I said. He looked confused. Usually, I would be all bubbly, telling about all the nice customers down the Pie Hole, or asking about his day. Or I'd begin a mini make out session on the sofa in the Living Room. Or on the dinner table.

"What's the matter Olive?" He asked. I sighed.

"Well, it's just that….I'm a little bit…bigger." I said. Randy smiled and ran a hand over my bloated stomach.

"So?" He asked, grinning like a maniac. "It just reminds me that my greatest dream's are coming true. You. Little baby in your stomach. Everything." I began to cry as I jumped on him.

Max's POV

It was two month later. Chuck was about five months pregnant. Yet, she was still working. She and Olive were both working. Olive was just, apparently, two weeks further along. Ned had generally become…..friendlier, you could say. He let me help in the kitchen at The Pie Hole to make pies, and he'd let me try a slice of any new pies, which seemed to be often. Randy would stop by every day to see Olive, and the two would be fiercely glued together in a Pie Hole booth for ten minutes or so.

This generally more positive atmosphere was caused by the fact that Chuck hadn't lost the baby. You could see the twinkle in Ned's eyes. The smile and laugh that was threatening to come out if he opened his mouth or didn't talk to someone. Me especially. You could see the way that his hands seemed to want to fiddle with things constantly, especially his trainer laces. Oh, and his hair. Hair seemed to be coming out in clumps. In the afternoons, I'd practically trip over a clump of hair left on the floor. I was surprised that he wasn't bald. Like Emerson.

This month, it was December. Christmas. I was ecstatic. I mean, it was time to put decorations up. Chuck and Ned were ecstatic too- Next month, or so I predicted, was the month that they met their baby! Olive and Randy still thought that it would be March, but it wasn't.

Christmas at the Pie Hole was magic. Then again, what would you expect, what with a dead waking pie maker, a pregnant woman who was no longer dead and a warm place that sells pies?

The decorations were magical, like nothing I'd ever seen. There was a large green tree in the corner by the coffee machine, complete with red, green and gold tinsel, hundreds of glittering baubles, and to top it all of, a magnificent, shining, shimmering star that caught the eye wonderfully. The ceilings would have tinsel hanging off the lights, the windows and counters would have the tinsel twisted around to make it look beautiful. I was stunned. Although, I helped put up the decorations.

As Christmas drew nearer, we all worked our asses off, trying to show everybody our true holiday spirits. It paid off too, the tip jar was HUGE. Well, so were Chuck and Olive's stomachs, but I noticed that the men (Ned and Randy especially) never noticed or mentioned this, just saying cheerfully each day that they seemed to look more and more beautiful, with a faint glow to them. Smart move. When Emerson mentioned to Chuck that she was huge, he ended up with a plate being smashed over his head.

The day before Christmas Eve was an exciting one. Well, for everyone but me. It looked like I'd be spending Christmas alone this year. I managed to find a booth and confide myself to crying. I missed my family so much. Unfortunately, Ned came looking for me.

"Hey, what's the matter?" He asked, giving me a tissue from his pocket.

"I miss my family." I said, sobbing harder. "I just wish they were here."

"Well, the Pie Holers are your family too." Ned said. "Anyway, why didn't they come with you?"

"They couldn't. Only I could." I said. "Are you guys really my family?"

"Well, yeah," Ned told me, sitting next to me. "Me, Chuck, Olive, I suppose you could say Emerson, Randy, and so are you."

"Well, it's just that…." I don't know how to phrase the sentence. "My granddad died, well, three weeks before I was born, thirteen years ago." I sniffed. He looked at me sympathetically.

"Do you want to spend Christmas with me and Chuck? We'd be honoured to have you round." Ned said. I stopped sniffling. "I mean, you're technically the one we have to thank for the baby."

"I'd love to stay round for Christmas." I told him. "I'd really love it." He smiled. "Thanks Ned."

I stood up and started to work again, immediately happier. I was looking forward to spending Christmas with the Pie Holers. But, I'd never considered myself a Pie Holer before, I mean, I worked there, but did that necessary mean that I was?

Chuck's POV

I yawned as I got home to the apartment. I was so tired. I rubbed my large aching belly and felt the baby kick lightly. She was always kicking these days, even when I was sleeping I could feel her. Ned was already home, as I'd stayed to have a cup of tea around Olive's house. It was Christmas Eve. Underneath the tree that we'd put up in the Living Room, there was a mountain of presents.

And then, standing opposite Ned in the kitchen is Max. She saw me and waved at me. I smiled back and waved too. She shot me a sweet smile and turned back to the conversation that she was having with Ned. They seemed to be fussing over the best way to cook the turkey. Ned couldn't touch it too often, and Max didn't really know how. I smiled. It took a twelve year old girl to get him to cook a proper roast dinner, as it was just normally pies and toast. I walked into the kitchen, knowing that not even Max could stop him from burning the food.

"Hi Chuck!" Max said cheerily. Ned looked up and smiled at me.

"How's Olive?" He asked.

"Big. So, what's Max doing here?"

"Oh, well, I invited her over for Christmas Eve. Is that OK? She had no family to go to, and that's just sad." I look at him.

"Of course it's OK, she's part of The Pie Hole family." I said. Max blushed and smiled. "So, how bad is the turkey so far?"

Ned looked a little offended. "I can cook!"

"Ned," I said. "You can't even make toast without burning it!"

"Yeah, but I can make pies."

"Yeah, with help." He stuck his tongue out at me childishly. "You are such a kid!"

"They have more fun." Max said, speaking for the first time.

"Exactly, thanks for sticking up for the winning team-"

"But they have to listen to the adults." He went pale. I started laughing.

"So, technically, you have to do as I say." I told him, fumbling in the drawer for plastic wrap.

"Don't I always?" He said, grinning goofily. I giggled.

"Shut up."

Max's POV

I rolled over and looked at my watch. _7:30_. I groaned. I couldn't remember what time Ned and Chuck had said they might be up at. Adults just slept for so long!

The door to Ned and Chuck's room creaked open. I sat up and saw Ned, still dressed in pyjama's.

"How are you not asleep?" I asked.

"I was excited." He said, probably blushing in the dark.

"Is Chuck still out for the count?" I yawned, stretching a little. My body ached from sleeping on the floor with a sleeping bag.

"Hmm. Well, she'll be awake in five minutes, I heard her shuffling a little." He yawned too and sat down on the floor next to me.

"So, why are you excited?" I asked, teasing him just a little.

"I-I don't know, it makes me feel like I'm little again I suppose."

"Same. I miss the days when I was six or something. Especially when you had an excuse to wake up early."

Ned was right, Chuck was up within the next five minutes and soon, we were sitting on the floor, surrounded by brightly wrapped presents. I smiled as Ned and Chuck smiled, being careful not to touch as they exchanged presents.

"Hey, Max, this is for you." Chuck said, giving me a present. I sat there, mouth hanging open like an idiot.

"Oh, thank you!" I said quickly, realising that I was being a bit rude. I tore the paper off care fully and soon, there's a small box in my lap. It was decorated with roses, and daisies. Lots and lots of daisies. I opened it carefully, not wanting to break this treasure. I'm stunned.

There's some books in there. No, there's _ten_ books there. I read the spines of them carefully, getting excited with every name. _Inkheart, House of Night: Marked, Betrayed, Chosen, Untamed, Hunted, Atonement, The Lovely Bones, The Book Thief, _and then, my very own copy of _The Time Traveller's Wife_. I'm stunned at the two adult's kindness. I closed the book box's lid.

"Thank you, this is the best gift I've ever had." I said, wanting to hug them. They smile at me. I remember something. "I have something for you guys too." I grab my overnight bag and began groping through it, moving aside all my overnight stuff. Finally, I find my goal. Pulling out a large present, I hand it to them. They look a little stunned, but began to tear the paper off.

It's two pictures. Hand drawn ones. Ones I've drawn myself. The first on is of them, smiling at each other. There's no colour in this picture, but there is a great chunk of detail in it. The second one confuses them.

"Who's that?" Chuck asked, showing me it. I smiled.

"It's your baby. What she looks like in the future at two years old." I told them.

It's of a toddler. There's a bunch of colour in this one, showing how blue the dress is, how tight her bunches are- how green the eyes are.

"Thank you Max, it's beautiful." Ned said, a tear glistening in his eye.

"Thanks. I drew them myself." They looked stunned.

"Really?" Chuck asked. I nodded. "You have a talent."

"My granddad was good at drawing." I said, beginning to tear up myself.

"The-The one that died?" Ned said.

"Yes. Him." I decided not to cry, as I would just look like a cry-baby.

I missed my granddad.

Chuck's POV

It was the middle of January. Well, it was the 13th. Ned and Emerson were on a case for the day, and Randy was at work. So, Olive, Max and I were sitting around at the Pie Hole. Olive and I decided to keep the Pie Hole shut for the day, as no one was here to make pies, and we needed to pig out. Max just sat there, eating a strawberry pie as she read a book from her book box. It was _Atonement_, one of my favourites. I could tell that it was one of hers too, as she hadn't put it down yet.

"You know Max?" I said. "I think that I could get used to this, pigging out on pies."

"You know what?" Max said, smiling. "I could too. No rude, boring customers, no worrying about getting told off for cravings, and best of all, today's my birthday."

"WHAT?" I asked. She smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah, January 13th."

"Happy Birthday then."

"Thanks."

"Sorry, we don't have a present."

"It's OK, I don't mind. You and Ned gave me tons of books, and the beautiful box too." I began to feel a little sick all of a sudden. Huh. That stopped ages ago.

I began to get belly ache. As much as I trusted Max, I had to ask.

"Max?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure that I'm not going to miscarry?" She looked a little…..amused.

"I'm sure, why?"

"Because, my stomach sort of…..hurts."

"Well, maybe she's just….wait." She stared off into space. "Wait. How many months pregnant are you?"

"Seven, I think." Her face changed. She looked panicked.

"HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID?" She suddenly screams. I jumped back, a little terrified.

"Max? What's going-?" I stop. I felt a gushing in-between my legs.

"Uh, Chuck, either you just pissed your pants badly, or your in labour." Olive said, jumping down from the counter.

"SHIT!" Max swore. "How could I have been so stupid?" She began to cry. "I shouldn't of let Ned go out today!"

"Oh my God! What should we do?" Olive asked as I began to felt pain shoot through me.

"Olive, Ned left his car keys in the kitchen. While I go get them, I need you to look after Chuck!"

Max's POV

I ran into the kitchen. I cursed myself for wearing summer clothes today. I grabbed Ned's car keys and ran back out to the two women.

"Olive, I need you to stay here and call Ned and everyone, tell them that Chucks in labour!"

"Well, who's going to drive me?" Chuck asked weakly. "I can't drive, I'm in labour!"

"I know. I will." They look at me as if I'm mad. "Oh come on! Susie Salmon from the Lovely Bones did!" OK, maybe I am. But this was an emergency.

"But she was fourteen, you're only twelve."

"Thirteen, it's my birthday."

"Max!"

"Do you want to get to the hospital or not?"

"Yes."

"Then come on!" Olive and I helped her into the backseat of Ned's car. I began to worry now. I'd never done this before. I cursed underneath my breath and started up the engine.

"What do I do?" I asked hurriedly.

"Just…..press done on the gas pedal." Chuck said weakly. I took a deep breath and did just that. We shot down the road as I struggled to stop the car. I clutched the steering wheel and began to turn it, trying to remember the way to the hospital. People honked their horns as I began to worry.

Soon, we arrived at the hospital.


End file.
